Life Imitates Art
by 50shadesofwitchbitch
Summary: Foxxay smut/song fic. Rated M for explicit content.


_Songs to listen too:_

_Gods and Monsters – Lana Del Rey_

_Only Love Can Hurt Like This – Paloma Faith_

_Don't nessaceraly have to listen to these but I always think appropriate music makes a Foxxay fanfic that much better!_

Cordelia's POV:

''You're so beautiful Misty, you know that?'' I said to the swamp witch who lay opposite me.

We lay top to tail in my white-iron bed, with just my summer duvet to cover our naked bodies. I ran my eyes over my lover's partially exposed flesh, gods she was beautiful. Just-fucked hair definitely suited her. As for me on the other hand, I must have looked a right mess.

''As are you, Miss Cordelia.'' She said nasally.

I bit my lip; she always knew what to say. Despite her returned comment I still patted my mussed up hair with my fingers, trying to keep it under submission. Misty sat up slowly, letting the duvet pool in her lap, revealing her pretty, pert breasts. She crawled over to me and threw her leg over mine, pressing me into my cushion with a deep kiss.

''Greedy girl.'' I said, biting her lip as she pulled away.

She giggled and kissed the tip of my nose, clambering off the bed and leaving me wanting.

''Don't go anywhere.'' She said with a wink, strutting into the bathroom and closing the door softly.

I let out the breath I realised I'd been holding. I fiddled with my nails until Misty re-appeared wearing my white nightgown, holding it tightly over her body.

''I'm wearing something. But I'll take it right off if ya don't like it.'' She said.

''What is it?'' I smiled.

She opened the gown and let it fall from her body and pool at her feet. Misty dropped her left hip and smiled. She was wearing a tight black corset with lace panties and stockings to match. She looked stunning. Wide eyed I rose from the bed, and wandered slowly over to her. I ran my hands down the black silk and too her hips, tugging her close.

''You like it?'' She asked hopefully.

''I fucking love it.'' I said, turning her around and giving her a playful shove onto our bed.

''You really want to go for round two huh?'' She teased, turning over and sitting up on her elbows, opening her thighs.

''Put your mouth where you want to.'' She breathed, her eyes turning from a childish aquamarine to a dark, deep sapphire.

I licked my bottom lip and clambered onto the bed in-between her legs. I lay my body down on hers and kissed her hard, down across her jawline to her cleavage, now extenuated by the corset. I toyed with the ties behind her back and pulled the dark material from her body, revealing her perfect alabaster skin. Throwing the garment on the floor beside us I wasted no time in taking one of her nipples between my lips and sucking gently.

''Fuck, Delia.'' She called, her hips bucking beneath me.

''Shh baby.'' I said, tugging at her other breast with my free hand.

Suddenly, she ripped my hand from her chest and placed it to her core. I could feel how wet she was through the lace panties.

''Fuck me. Cordelia I want you to fuck me.'' She said, her lustrous voice sending waves of pleasure through the depths of my belly.

I ripped the offending underwear from her body and teased her clit with my fingers. A guttural moan tore from her throat making me quiver. I pressed myself against her thigh to relive some of my arousal. I pushed two fingers inside Misty, making her scream out in pleasure.

''Yes, Ahh, Cordelia!'' She screamed.

She looked up at me, her wild eyes burning into my soul. She threw her head back as I pumped my fingers harder. I could feel her walls tightening around me so I slowed down, teasing Misty cruelly. She whimpered loudly, nearly sending me over the edge.

''Please, Cordelia.'' She breathed.

''What baby?'' I teased.

''Let me… Ahh… please I'm so close.'' She whispered.

I curled my fingers deeper inside her making her legs shake and her body writhe beneath me, begging for release. I pushed my fingers as deep as they would go and Misty's walls spasmed and pulsated around my soaking fingers.

''Come for me baby.'' I husked.

''Fuck, yes!'' She called as she came, her hips bucking softly as she rode out her orgasm.

I pulled out of my lover as she caught her breath. Still needing release I lay back on the mattress pulling Misty on top of me. She giggled as she slid down my body, her wetness leaving a trail on my belly.

''I'm gonna fuck you with my mouth Miss Cordelia.'' She said.

''Please.'' I breathed as she pressed her mouth between my thighs.

She twirled her tongue around my clit and then sucked gently, pulling my hips, bringing me closer to her mouth.

''Faster Misty, oh fuck please, faster!'' I called.

Misty pressed my clit harder with her tongue flicking it quickly.

''Harder baby?'' She asked, her teeth brushing against my glistening folds.

I nodded a reply and Misty pushed two fingers deep inside me. I called out loudly, intertwining my fingers in her messy curls. My hips moved rhythmically in time with her fingers and tongue. My orgasm built thick and fast inside me. Misty pushed her fingers in and out quickly making my breath catch with every push.

''Misty, Ohh, I'm gonna…'' I called her name loudly as I came hard, clawing at her shoulders as I pulsated around her.

Just when I thought it was over Misty sat up quickly, wiping her mouth with the back of her free hand and pushing another finger inside me.

''Misty, I don't think I can take another… oh god.'' I said.

But as soon as the words left my mouth my body crescendos again as another orgasm rips me apart at the seams.

''Misty!'' I screamed as I came again and again, my body heaving.

Misty collapsed next to me, breathing heavily. Her chest bouncing with every breath she took.

''I love you so much baby.'' I whispered.

''I love ya more.''

''I love you most.''


End file.
